Libreta
by xiyozaqui
Summary: -[...]Me inspiré- -¿Qué escribiste ahora? -Una historia de amor, de esas que te gustan Sakura-chan... -Seguro la tiene aquí el escrito- -No deberías hacer eso- -"Siento lo mismo. Me pasan cosas, algo tontas, algo locas, pero pasan… Había prometido no volver a enamorarme… pero es algo que no puedo controlar. El mar me recuerda a él…Su mirada, sus palabras, su forma de ser"-


**Atención: **Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Kishimoto y son utilizados sin fines de lucro. La historia, por otro lado, es de mi propiedad.

Esta historia es una adaptación a una historia propia que hice hace un tiempo atrás.

**-** Están escritas pequeñas estrofas de canciones entre las cuales resalta: -_Me pasan cosas-_ Mariana Espósito y -_Fijate en mi-_ Victor Muñoz

* * *

**Libreta**

El cielo azul despejado, los ligeros rayos de sol traspasando los grandes ventanales del restaurant que desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás se había vuelto su lugar favorito en la tierra. Allí se encontraban, tres amigas muy simpáticas tomando unas malteadas, conversando y esperando a alguien en particular.

-Para variar…- empezó TenTen tomando un sorbo de su malteada.

-Tarde otra vez – finalizó Sakura imitando a su amiga.

-Ya vendrá – ánimo Ino y como por arte de magia, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a la peli azul que venía muy alegre con una libreta en mano.

-Ino ¿segura que no eres bruja…?

-No Tenten, no soy bruja…pero puedo dar igual de miedo- río la rubia

-¡Chicas! ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Hinata mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón al lado de Ino.

-Bien ¿y tú? ¿Por qué la tardanza? –preguntó la misma.

-Oh, es que me inspiré –justificó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué escribiste ahora?

-Una historia de amor, de esas que te gustan Sakura-chan

-¿Me dejarás leerla?

-No

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con aire ofendido

-Por qué sé que lo leerás y mal interpretarás las cosas

-¡No es verdad!

-Sí, si lo harás… Iré por mi bebida- la joven se colocó en pie, mientras dejaba su libreta a un lado junto a la mochila que cargaba.

-Seguro tiene aquí el escrito- empezó a decir Sakura cogiendo aquella libreta

-No deberías hacer eso- reprochó en voz baja Ino

-Oh vamos, tú también quieres saber de qué va- Sakura le dedicó una mirada de complicidad

-Ya apúrense, ahorita viene- apuró Tenten que se había acercado.

-Esta debe ser…

Sakura encontró la última hoja que había sido escrita en esa libreta. Era un escrito de una cara entera, con letra prolija, y variaciones entre poesía y narración. El titulo decía simplemente: _Tú_

_-"Siento lo mismo. Me pasan cosas, algo tontas, algo locas, pero pasan…_

_Había prometido no volver a enamorarme… pero es algo que no puedo controlar. _

_El mar me recuerda a él…Su mirada, sus palabras, su forma de ser, la forma que lo logro querer. Pensé que no podría pasar de nuevo, hasta que lo vi y allí la historia cambió"-_

_Dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe, no estoy tan convencida de ello. Quizá no es exactamente mi primer amor, pero es el que más siento. Lo conocí por el destino, diría que fue casualidad, pero no creo en ello. Llegó a mi vida sin pensarlo y solo con su mirada le dio un vuelco a mi vida. Su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos color negro me sacan de mí. Me tropecé con él un día en el que iba muy alegre, no lo conté pues creí que no sería algo más…pero entre más lo conocía más me enamoraba… Lo observaba cada mañana cuando nos topábamos camino al instituto. Su cabello castaño revoloteado, su sonrisa despreocupada y su voz llamándome: ¡Hola!..._

-Oww ¡Hina está enamorada!- celebró la rubia.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Sakura.

-¡Sabía que harían eso!- una cuarta voz les hizo levantar la mirada y allí se toparon con la mirada aperlada de su amiga.

-Lo sentimos- se adelantó Ino.

-Pero vamos, cuéntanos ¿quién es? – preguntó curiosa Sakura mientras le estiraba la libreta

-¿Quién es qué?- preguntó con inocencia

-El chico pues, ¿quién es?

-¿Lo conocemos?- se unió Tenten.

-¿Por qué creen que es de alguien?- cuestionó sin siquiera alterar su modo de hablar.

-Es obvio… Parece más un diario que una historia.

-Ese es el efecto que quería lograr. Verán, es un diario que escribe una chica enamorada y va narrando el modo que se enamoró perdidamente del que sería en un futuro su esposo, empieza a contar desde que lo conoció, y va pasando altas y bajas- explicó tomando un poco de su bebida.

-Aja sí- dijo sin convencimiento la peli rosa.

-¡Ya pues! ¡Dinos! ¿O es que no confías en nosotras? – insistió Tenten.

-¿Enserio me preguntas eso?- dijo con un poco de molestia a joven, ya la estaban sacando de sus casillas. Suspiró –Es por ello que no lo querían que lean, al menos no hasta acabar bien el primer capítulo-

-¿Es Naruto? – insistió Sakura con voz pícara.

-No, no lo es –respondió firme – No se trata sobre Naruto ni sobre nadie en particular… y ya que sé que no se detendrán, me iré… Las veo mañana ¿sí? – dijo con una sonrisa y sin más, la peli azul se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

-La hiciste enojar- reprochó Ino.

-¿Yo?- preguntó sorprendida la oji jade..

-Sí tú, ¿ves lo que haces Sakura?- apoyó Tenten mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su jugo.

-¿Por qué yo? Fuimos todas

- ¿Y ahora por qué discuten?- Una voz se hizo presente, las tres se habían entretenido tanto en discusiones que habían pasado por alto a los tres muchachos que acaban de llegar.

-Son ustedes- suspiró Sakura.

-Vaya maneras de saludar- dijo Sasuke con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Por qué discuten?- preguntó Neji, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Tenten y le quitaba su bebida para tomar de ella.

-¡Oye!- reclamó la joven de coletas.

-Es que Hinata trajo un escrito, lo leímos y juramos que era sobre Naruto o sobre alguien y se enfadó-

-¿Cosa de Sakura verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste Sasuke?-

-Elemental mí querida Ino: Ella siempre...-

-¡Hey! ¡No hablen de mí! ¡Además no fui solo yo, fuimos las tres! ¡No se hagan!- reclamó.

-Ok ok, no buscamos culpables- respondió Tenten restándole importancia, mientras recuperaba su bebida luego de propinarle un golpe en el brazo a Neji.

-¿Y por qué no le piden disculpas y listo?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Es que el problema no es que esté enojada…

-Eso se le pasa rápido

-Exacto

Los tres chicos se quedaron observándolas de una manera extraña.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- cuestionó el pelinegro de coleta.

-Qué la conocemos muy bien y sabemos que ese modo de escribir es de ella misma.

-En otras palabras sabemos que lo escribió en base de alguien- apoyó Ino a Sakura.

-Y ustedes quieren saber quién fue- determinó Sasuke.

-Exacto- aseguró Tenten.

-Ósea que son un trio de chusmas- finalizó con un suspiro Neji.

-¿Por qué no puede ser que ella lo haya escrito realmente porque sí?

-Tienen que leerlo. Tomen- Sakura sacó una libreta de detrás de ella y se las entregó.

-¿No se lo llevó?- preguntó Ino un poco sorprendida.

-Nop, se la olvidó en el sillón- respondió con una sonrisa la joven.

Los tres chicos lo leyeron, intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron a dejar la libreta en la mesa.

-No es Naruto- determinaron al unisonó.

-Es obvio que no- siguió Neji -¿Por qué lo pensaron? Si claramente dice: ojos negros y cabello castaño-

-Clave, tonto- refutó Tenten – A veces se cambian rasgos para que las personas no sepan para quién es-

-Pero aquí da a entender que es alguien nuevo, como se expresa parece que no hace mucho que lo conoce- siguió Sasuke.

-Además que si fuera Naruto, esa no fue la manera en que se conocieron- continuó Shikamaru mientras soltaba un bufido. Sí, eso era demasiado problemático.

-¿Hina está en el instituto?- preguntó el oji perla.

-Bueno, en la universidad… ¿Es lo mismo no? - Tenten busco la mirada de sus compañeros. –Espera… ¡Eres su primo! Deberías saberlo- regañó.

-Lo siento, pero yo ando en otros rumbos- habló el joven evadiendo la mirada de la castaña.

-Cómo sea, en otros países antes de ir a la universidad, saliendo del colegio se va tres años al instituto – Sakura empezó a hablar y todos la observaron. Ella se encontraba muy concentrada en lo que decía, su mirada estaba en la libreta y tenía una mano en la barbilla. –Por ejemplo: Japón, uno de los lugares que más admira Hinata por lo de los animes y todo eso. Si lo transportamos allí, quiere decir que lo conoció durante el instituto lo que aquí sería después del colegio. Y ya que somos conscientes que en el año saliendo del colegio no conoció a nadie y seguía enamorada de Naruto, nos queda los dos años posteriores… Uno de los cual descartamos porque era llevada por su padre hacía la universidad, lo que descarta el hecho que se lo tope de camino hacia allá. Así que la conclusión sería en su último año de instituto lo que sería, el año pasado. Observen bien, está hablando en tiempo pasado, por lo que es más probable… ¡Está hablando de un chico que conoció en el último año! Ahora pensemos ¿Cabello castaño y ojos negros? ¿Quién?- Sakura alzó la mirada y una sensación de incomodidad la rodeo inmediatamente. Tenía sobre ella la mirada de todos los presentes. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Increíble, no sé si me sorprende más el hecho que hayas analizado eso o… -empezó Neji

-O hayas dicho tanta ridiculez junta.- finalizó Sakura con mofa.

-¡Oye!

-Quizá no estés del todo equivocada- empezó Ino.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Shikamaru. Demonios, eso ya lo había atrapado.

-Pues, si omitimos la relación de instituto y eso, ¿Hinata no estuvo en un instituto de fotografía el año pasado?-

-Es verdad, pero estuvo solo un par de meses ya que era solo para fortalecer lo de clases.

-¿Y si allí conoció al chico?- preguntó Tenten.

-En definitiva, entonces no es Naruto- finalizó Shikamaru, pensando en que todo por fin acabó.

-¡Entonces Hinata está enamorada de otro chico!- gritó Sakura.

-¡Hola!- aquella voz la conocían muy bien, todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados. Justo con la persona más inoportuna.

-Naruto- saludó Ino con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

-¿De que hablaban?- preguntó un poco serio, en definitiva no era su rostro de siempre.

-No, de nada- empezó a decir Sakura, por alguna razón pensaba que lo mejor era ocultar aquello de él.

-A bueno- tomó asiento. Y todos empezaron a conversar de otro tema. Pronto la tarde se hizo noche y todos se despidieron, pero el pelinegro no se movía del asiento. Estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos, había llegado a Ichiraku –la mejor combinación de restaurante y lugar para pasar el rato- con ganas de platicar con sus amigos y al verlos reunidos se alegró, a pesar de ver que alguien faltaba…Estaba dispuesto a preguntar por su amiga cuando se acercó y oyó algunas palabras que por alguna extraña razón le causaron un dolor peculiar en el pecho.

-"¿Y si allí conoció al chico?"- -"En definitiva, entonces no es Naruto"—"¡Entonces Hinata está enamorada de otro chico!"-

¿Por qué esas frases le habían dolido tanto? Decidió ignorarlas y se levantó dispuesto a salir, cuando su mirada se detuvo en una libreta negra tirada en el suelo. Dudando un poco, se agachó y la sujetó. La abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. En la primera página rezaba con letra cursiva: Hinata.

¿Qué hacía eso allí? Quizá la había olvidado o se la había prestado a alguno de los chicos y se les había olvidado. La guardó en su bolsillo y salió de allí.

**-•-**

La luna, en cuarto menguante, alumbraba las calles oscuras que a su vez eran iluminadas por la luz tenue de las farolas, la dulce briza de verano cubría cada centímetro de la ciudad, haciendo que los árboles se mecieran y hagan sonar sus hojas. Todos parecían ya dormir, él había caminado por mucho rato pensando en ¿Qué hacer? Antes no habría dudado en ir a devolver ese cuadernito, pero por algún motivo que aún desconocía no quería verle la cara a la peli azul. Tomó de nuevo la libreta y la colocó frente a sus ojos. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, mirando perdidamente aquellas letras. –No hará daño –pensó y abrió la libreta. Estaba llena de inscripciones, de mensajes, pensamientos, ideas y cada hoja estaba llena.

_-"Para ti es un regalo día a día, el solo vivir"- -"Sonríe, la vida es muy hermosa para estar tristes o enojados"- -"Amar es una locura, a menos que se ame con locura"-_

Casi todos los escritos y pensamientos eran en base al amor, los sueños, la felicidad y la amistad. No pude evitar sonreír, era su letra.

_-"Quién quiera tener algo que nunca ha tenido, tendrá que hacer algo que nunca haya hecho antes"-_ Cada frase, cada palabra era un mensaje de ánimos. Hasta que llegó a unas páginas más: -_"Sus ojos no me ven, aunque quisiera que lo hagan como yo lo hago"-_

_-"Me pasan cosas, que no comprendo… Estás en todo lo que yo siento".- estrofas de canciones._

_-"Sus ojos me dan luz y un motivo para seguir"-_

_-"Lo quiero tanto, que quiero verlo sonreír sin importar nada"—_

Algo dentro de él se encendió, había muchas palabras de amor…de esperanza, era la clara imagen de una chica enamorada. Siguió:

_-"Hoy me vio y me perdí en su mirada"-_

_-"Esas palabras de ánimo realmente me ayudaron… ¡Lo quiero tanto!"-_

_-"Idea para historia #4: Chica que se encuentra con un muchacho y se enamora de él, se hacen amigos, parecen algo más pero él elige a otra persona, a pesar de ello, ella lo sigue esperando y lucha por él hasta que él se da cuenta de su amor"-_

Algo hacía clic en su cabeza:

_-"No puedo evitar querer apoyarlo en todo…"-_

_-"Hoy ganó en el partido ¡Es genial!"-_

_-"Fíjate en mí y en mi corazón_  
_Y así veras mi amor rendido…_  
_Yo por mi parte hare lo que pidas_  
_Lucharé por ganar tu amor "-_

Naruto se acomodó en la banca. Él estaba consciente de que ella había sentido algo por él… Volvió las páginas atrás, ninguna tenía fecha. Siguió avanzando: Más canciones, más ideas de historias de amor con finales felices, frases, confesiones…

¿Será de él? ¿Acaso ella seguirá estando enamorada de él? A pesar de tantos años… Algo en su pecho empezó a brotar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, avanzó y de pronto todo se borró, cómo un balde de agua fría:

_-"Todo vuelve a iniciar…"-_

_-"Mi amor por él crecerá cada día…"-_

_-"Su sonrisa trae mi alegría"-_

_-"Sus llamadas, sus cartas, ¡Es tan romántico…!"-_

¿Cartas? Él nunca le escribió cartas, no solía llamarla tampoco…

_-"¡Me enamoré!"-_

Pasó una página más: Estaba el primer escrito.

¿Ojos negros? ¿Cabello castaño? ¡Demonios! ¡No era él! ¿Cómo siquiera supuso eso? Era obvio, esas frases no eran por él, no tenían fecha ni dedicatorias por lo que era probable que hayan sido escritas para otra persona… Lógicamente ella no lo esperaría de por vida… ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Él estaba feliz con su novia ¿no? Entonces ella también tenía que ser feliz…sin él. Por algún motivo imaginarse a la joven Hyuuga al lado de otro sujeto lo enojaba. Tenía que pedir explicaciones. Se puso de pie y emprendió su marcha.

A los minutos llegó a las afueras de su casa, pensó en tocar el timbre pero era muy tarde como para despertar a todos…Pero tenía que hablarle. Sacó el celular y envió un mensaje de texto:

**_-"Estoy fuera de tu casa, ¿puedes bajar? Es importante"-_** lo envió. En segundos la luz del segundo piso se encendió, la cortina se movió y en menos de cinco minutos la puerta de la casa se estaba abriendo dejando ver a la joven con una pijama que consistía en un short y un polo color turquesa bajo una pequeña manta con que se cubría y lógicamente sus pantuflas.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué paso?- preguntó curiosa.

-Yo…- ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí? A reclamarle, lógico. ¿Pero que le reclamaría? Él no era nada de ella, más solo un amigo ¿no? Entonces por qué estaba tan furioso.

-Toma- extendió la libreta en el rostro de la chica.

-¡Mi libreta! ¡Gracias! Pensé que lo había perdido, casi me da un ataque cuando vi que no le tenía en la cartera… ¿Pero cómo fue que tú?…-

-La encontré en Ichiraku, cuando los chicos se fueron…

-Oh ya veo- la cogió entre sus manos, unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes. -¡Un momento! ¿No lo leíste verdad?- preguntó un tanto alarmada.

-Bueno…- ¿qué le iba a decir? Lo había leído de pies a cabeza y lo que había allí no era algo que lo alegrara. –No, no te preocupes-

-Menos mal- suspiró ella. –Pero algo me dice que esas tres si lo han visto-

-Eso no lo sé…-

-Bueno no importa, gracias por traerlo- le sonrió – ¿Esto era lo importante?-

-Ah ¿qué?- lo agarró desprevenido, se había concentrado en su sonrisa y perdido todo rastro de coherencia.

-Es que como enviaste un texto diciendo que era importante…pensé que algo había sucedido…-dijo la peli azul con mirada curiosa.

-No, es que pensé que esto era importante –mintió.

-Ah bueno sí… ¿y tú estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, hace un buen tiempo que no te veo y… -

-Sí estoy bien- la cortó

-¿Enserio? Por qué pareces algo raro

-Enserio. Bueno te dejo. Buenas noches-

-Sí, gracias. Espero que nos veamos pronto- Sonrió. Naruto se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero la llamada de Hinata lo hizo volverse. Ella se estiró y aprovechó en darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Naruto-kun - rió sin más se metió en su casa –Buenas noches.

Él emprendió su marcha… En su cabeza corría lo que acaba de suceder: ella despeinada con su pijama y aquella manta, esa sonrisa de perla y esos ojos. Ese beso que le había dejado ardiendo esa parte del rostro… ¿qué le pasaba?

**-•-**

-¿Lo habrá visto?- se preguntó la muchacha ya recostada en la cama -Ojala y no mal interprete como las otras…- sin más dejó la libreta en el escritorio y se echó a dormir.

El sol volvió a elevarse sobre Konoha. La joven salía de debajo de su cama. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la última vez que vio a Naruto y para ser honesta a sus amigas también. Al día siguiente de que les mostró su escrito, había empezado un curso de escritura que duraría un mes y que la ayudaría con su proyecto, el cual había prometido mantener en secreto ante todos sus amigos. Aunque a pesar que nos los veía, se encargaba de mantenerse en contacto al menos con alguno para que dar señales de vida. Había estado muy ocupada, y solo salía para irse al taller y de vuelta, a menos que su madre le pidiera que comprara algo o algo similar.

Su teléfono sonó: "Kiba" – mostraba. Ese chico era un joven que había conocido en el taller y habían sido nombrados compañeros. Era muy bueno y se habían hecho amigos muy deprisa.

-Si Kiba-kun, ya voy- decía la morena con voz cancina. Era lógico, él se encargaba de llamarla para que no se quede dormida y llegue a tiempo a su curso.

La peli azul se colocó un pantalón jean, una blusa turquesa, zapatillas, cogió sus cosas y salió.

Ese día iría caminando, era muy temprano y no tenía ganas de tomar carro o algo similar.

Ya casi por la plaza, frente a su instituto, se había topado con dos de sus amigas: Tenten y Sakura.

-¿Chicas?

-¡Hina! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Sakura.

-Pues bueno…ando llevando un curso, si les dije…-

-A cierto, pero no sabía que era por aquí-

-Sí y ¿ustedes?-

-Tenten que quería venir a comprar, ya sabes, cambio de temporada y todo ese rollo- empezó Sakura.

-Tú también querías- refutó la chica de coletas.

-Estábamos esperando a Ino, pero al parecer no viene- suspiró la peli rosa.

-Así suele ser ella…-En ese momento un grito hizo que la oji perla se estremeciera: -¡HINATA HYUUGA!-

Las tres chicas se voltearon hacia dónde provenía esa voz y allí se encontraba un joven, alto de ojos negros y cabello marrón oscuro. Se acercaba rápidamente a la peli azul y la observaba severamente.

-¿Estás son horas de llegar?- preguntó apuntando en el reloj.

-¡Kiba-kun!, llegué 20 minutos antes… - habló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El sonido del carraspeo de una de las dos muchachas la hizo reaccionar.

-Cierto, Kiba, te presento a Tenten y Sakura.

-Hola – dijeron ambas.

-Ellas son mis mejores amigas y él es mi…-

-¡Vamos!- ánimo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba por las escaleras para ingresas al instituto.

-No creerás…

-Cabello marrón y ojos negros…Ten, creo que descubrimos al muchacho….

**-•-**

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron todos los interesados mientras ambas chicas contaban su relato del día de hoy.

-Están de broma. Un chico así no es del tipo de Hinata.

-Aunque no lo creas Neji, no era nada feo- defendió Sakura, mientras Sasuke soltaba un bufido.

-Entonces será de él…

-No sé, pero últimamente para muy ocupada. ¿Y si ya se hicieron novios?

-¿Pero no dijo que estaba en un curso? Sakura creo que estás exagerando.

-Pero no tiene nada malo Ino, ella se merecía a alguien que la alegrara, después de todo… su último enamoramiento fue de Naruto…-

-Cierto ¿Qué saben de él?- preguntó Ino interrumpiendo a Sakura, hacía un tiempo que no sabía nada de él.

-Ni idea, dice que para ocupado y ni idea con que- explicó Sasuke.

-Tú eres su mejor amigo, al menos deberías saber más- habló Tenten dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

-No presiones, no me hace caso. Se la pasa encerrado en su habitación y solo sale para comer o se va a caminar y vuelve tarde- explicó el pelinegro.

-Es extraño…- susurró Ino.

-¡Un momento! ¿Y si Naruto encontró la libreta de Hinata? – Todos se le quedaron mirando, suponían que venía otra de las increíbles suposiciones de Sakura, esa chica ganaría un premio con esos diálogos – Claro, a lo mejor ese día que nos fuimos dejamos olvidada la libreta, que es lo más lógico pues no la he visto desde ese día y lo último que supe es que Hina la volvió a tener ¿Cómo? Pues supongo que Naruto la encontró y decidió llevársela porque pensó que era algo importante, en el camino empezó a recordar las cosas que estoy segura que escuchó cuando platicábamos y concluyó que todo se derivaba de esa libreta, por lo que decidió abrirla y empezar a leer. Cuando fue leyendo empezó a sentir algo diferente, tal vez alegría, tal vez esperanza de que Hina sintiera algo por él, sin embargo, cuando llegó al final y se dio cuenta que no era de él pues se enojó y le llevó la libreta a Hinata con la intención de pedirle explicaciones las cuales, al momento le parecieron absurdas así que prefirió omitirlas, luego Hina habrá hecho algo que lo dejara pensando… algo cómo darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento. Sin embargo a él le movió el piso entero e intentaba aclarase mientras evitaba a Hinata. Pero un día, cuando por fin decidió salir a dar la cara, terminó con Shion y fue a buscar a Hinata al instituto. Después de todo, gracias a Sasuke sabía que estaba tomando un curso en el instituto de arte, así que fue y se topó con ella, y el nuevo chico que apareció de golpe, lo que lo hizo pensar en que ella tiene un novio y él no le hace falta, por ello decidió aislarse y pensar mejor las cosas: si lucharía o no por el amor de su vida- finalizó Sakura con aire de emoción, volteo a ver a todos, los que se habían quedado observándola.

-Increíblemente… creo que por fin tiene un punto- habló Sasuke

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Tenten mirando al pelinegro. –Eres el mejor amigo de Hinata y de Naruto, debes saber algo-

-Bueno, mejor amigo creo que no es un término adecuado, después de todo: ustedes tres son sus "bff"- dijo imitando la voz de ellas - Y nosotros somos sus amigos, así de simple.

-¡Ay! por favor, sabemos que eres su amigo más allegado hombre. ¡Ya habla!- insistió Ino.

-Ok. Verán: Primero: La libreta si se nos olvidó. Hinata me dijo que Naruto se la había llevado y esperaba que no nos hayamos atrevido a leerla, cosa que tuve que negarle por mi bienestar físico y psicológico.

-Eso es cierto… - empezó Tenten

-Sigue- ánimo Ino

-Segundo: Sé que Naruto terminó con Shion hace dos semanas, un poco más. Me enteré por que para mí buena suerte, pasé por allí cuando sucedía. Naruto me miró y me dijo que andaba confundido y no me dio más explicaciones.

-¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía!

-Lo demás si no puedo asegurar nada, pero entre toda tu locura, suena coherente. Lo único es que dudo que Hina esté en algo con ese chico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- indagó Neji

-Hinata no es del tipo que esconde algo de las personas que estima. Ya nos hubiera contado algo. Y además…empiezo a sospechar de esa libreta. Quizá si sea solo eso, una libreta. Hina no es de escribir un diario y si así lo fuera, no lo llevaría a todos lados ¿no lo creen?

-Tienes un punto, niño emo- dijo Sakura a lo que Sakura le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

**-•-**

Mientras por otro lado… un rubio se debatía entre creer o no creer lo que hacías unas semanas había visto:

Lo había hecho, por fin había cortado su relación con aquella chica que a pesar de ser linda y muy buena, no era quién le movía el piso. Él lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello, desde hacía mucho tiempo él había dejado de estar enamorado de esa chica y solo seguía por costumbre. Pero cuando veía a la peli azul no podía evitar sonreír, no podía evitar alegrarse y ser quién es. Pero claro, tenía que esperar a última hora siempre ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar tanto? Pensar en que la pudo haber perdido… Pero no, estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo y lo haría. Corrió hacia el instituto de arte, sabía que ella estaba allí porque su mejor amigo se lo había comentado y a él se lo había comentado sus amigas…por lo que era una fuente confiable. Corrió y cuando llegó, esperó…esperó pero ella no salía. Hasta que la vio, entre un grupo de personas caminando alegremente. Se veía adorable, al menos para él, ese día estaba distinta…se iluminaba.

Fue a acercarse cuando de pronto…lo vio: Alto, cabello castaño, ojos negros. De buena postura y contextura. Era él, estaba seguro de eso. ¡Ese era aquel que le estaba malogrando la felicidad!

-"¡Hina"!- se acercaba gritándole, ella se detuvo se giró con una sonrisa. ¿Desde cuándo permitía que alguien le hable con tanta confianza? Claro, alguien que no era él o sus amigas.

-"¡Kiba-kun! ¿No te habías ido?"- preguntó.

-"No, me quedé un rato más… ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a casa?"-

-"No para nada"-

-"Genial, porque tenía que decirte algo…"- se fueron alejando, ella reía, él la miraba embobado.

Caminó, caminó y caminó, justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Abrió los ojos al sentir un llamado.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto Uzumaki!- esa voz… ¿En dónde estaba? Había estado caminando sin rumbo y sus traicioneros pies lo habían llevado hasta donde no quería ir y el despiadado destino le había jugado la peor de las bromas, pues allí estaba ella. Con una mirada preocupada y una mano agitándola frente a sus ojos.

-Hinata…-murmuró.

-Con que al fin me haces caso. Parecías zombi. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó animada.

-Bien- respondió intentado sacar una sonrisa.

-Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, ¿Por qué te gusta perderte?- preguntó risueña.

-¿A mí? Mira quién fue a hablar, señorita casi tres semanas sin saber de ti- rió con sorna.

-Pero al menos yo avise que andaría ocupada

-Si bueno- sonrió, era inevitable hacerlo con ella allí.

En ese momento el grito de un tercero le hizo borrar toda aquella felicidad de una pasada.

-¡Hina! –Kiba se apareció al lado suyo.

-Kiba-kun ¿No te habías ido? – Igual, todo estaba pasando igual…

-No me quedé un rato más…-

-Bueno…-cortó Naruto la conversación – Me debo ir-

-¡No, espera! Kiba-kun, te presento a mi amigo Naruto, Naruto él es Kiba…-empezó la pelinegra.

-Un placer-dijo el castaño –Hey Hina… él es..-empezó a decir en murmuro, pero Hinata lo cayó con un codazo y una seña de silencio.

-¿Naruto-kun? – preguntó al muchacho quién se había quedado un rato en silencio.

-Lo siento. Un placer, Kiba – dijo sin más –Me debo ir, nos vemos. Un gusto- dijo fríamente mientras se giraba y emprendía una veloz huída.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó el castaño con una cara de extrañez en el rostro.

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. Nos vemos luego Kiba-kun- se despidió la joven y empezó a correr tras el chico.

-Sí que corre rápido, bueno es un atleta después de todo- se dijo para sí. De repente, llegó a la espalda de una capilla cercana, allí había muchas canchas deportivas y por algún motivo pensó en encontrar allí al oji azul. Y dicho y hecho, allí estaba, sentado en una de las gradas. Se acercó sigilosa.

-¿Naruto-kun?- llamó, el muchacho seguía con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos. -¿Qué tienes?- preguntó.

-Yo nada- respondió con voz hosca

-¿Enserio? ¿Y se puede saber por qué esa actitud de niño mimado hace un rato?

-¿Qué actitud?- se defendió

-Lo que acabas de hacer, respondiste de una manera muy tosca y sobre todo, ese no eres tú. Estás muy raro desde que fuiste a mi casa la última vez- dijo la chica en tono más preocupado.

-No me pasa nada- se defendió.

-¿Y por qué has estado oculto en tu habitación estos días? – La miró extrañado –Oh sí, lo sé todo. Sasuke me lo contó todo. Estaba dispuesta a ir a hablarte pronto, pero me sorprendí verte aquí. Has estado muy apagado y ese no es el Naruto que conozco. ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo…- su voz se fue suavizando con forme hablaba. Hinata tomó asiento al lado de él.

-Terminé con Shion –dijo finalmente. Estaba decidido, le diría la verdad.

-Ow, entiendo. Sé que habrá sido difícil…pero… puedes reconquistarla, si de verdad la quieres puedes…-

-Ese no es el problema-

-¿Entonces?

-Yo le corté a ella.

-Oh ok… Igual creo que debes estar triste, suele pasar… si le dices que fue un error-

-¡No entiendes! Yo terminé con ella porque así lo quise. Estaba confundido por lo que sentía por ella- sonaba feo, pero así era.

-Oh…pero bueno, si es así. Sé que es fuerte, igual cortar con alguien con quién llevas tanto tiempo es duro. Pero irás sintiéndote mejor. No puedes deprimirte, sabes lo que siempre digo: -"Sonríe, la vida es muy hermosa"- hizo una pausa – Pero dime ¿Por qué de pronto le cortaste? ¿O es algo que ya lo tenías pensado? Y ¿Por qué estabas confundido?

-Lo tenía pensado…hace tiempo, pero algo me impulsó a hacerlo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó curiosa.

-Algo. ¿Y tú?

-¿Y yo qué?

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó con una voz más tranquila.

-Yo bien, algo perdida con el taller-

-¿Y tú amigo?

-¿Qué con él?-

-No sé, te pregunto ¿qué pasa con él?-

-Nada es solo un amigo. Nos pusieron de compañeros en clase y nos hicimos amigos, es un buen chico, es muy lindo…

-¿Es de él?- preguntó de repente cortándola.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A lo que escribiste, Hinata. A eso- su tono volvió a cambiar.

-Así que si leíste mi libreta – Hinata soltó un suspiro. Naruto le dirigió esos bellos ojos azules.

-Lo sabía, bueno lo sospechaba, los demás mandaban indirectas pero preferí ignorarlas.

-¿Entonces es de él?-

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- dijo con un tono suave y con una media sonrisa en su rostro –Cómo me encantaría decirte eso ¿sabes?- rió, Naruto la miraba extrañado. –Te lo diré, pero porque te tengo confianza y por qué realmente quiero hacerlo. Verás, esta libreta es solo eso, una libreta en donde escribo pequeños pensamientos, ideas, canciones y muchas cosas más que me inspiran a hacer nuevas historias. Porque sí, amo hacer historias ¿sabías eso? – Claro que lo sabía, él la conocía perfectamente.

-Bueno, el curso que estoy llevando es de escritura…me estoy preparando para poder escribir formalmente y empezar con mi proyecto de libro. Esto es solo una idea que se me ocurrió, todo es ficción-

Naruto negó con la cabeza. No era cierto, lo sabía. Esas palabras que había leído, sabía que ella las había escrito de corazón, no era solo ficción. Esos sentimientos que habían nacido a raíz de leer esa libreta no podían ser por solo ficción.

-Mientes…-murmuró

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Mientes!- saltó poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos a la cancha.

-¿Por qué dices que miento?-

-Esas palabras….esas frases, no es posible que sean ficción Hinata. ¡Solo dime! ¡Las escribiste por él! ¿Verdad? ¡Te enamoraste de él!- estaba empezando a salirse de control. Ella lo miraba confundida, se puso también de pie.

-No tengo nada que decirte. Ya te dije, es ficción- dijo antes de empezar a caminar, pero él no iba a permitir que se fuera sin terminar de hablar lo que ya había empezado. La tomó de la muñeca y la volvió hacía él.

-Dime…- pidió-

-Suéltame Naruto- pidió con el semblante sereno.

-Dime…

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!

-Dime que lo escribiste era para alguien, que realmente era lo que sentías y no era solo "ficción" Dime que eso era pa…-

-¿Para Kiba-kun? Pues no te diré eso, porque sería mentirte. Nada de lo que está escrito en esa libreta es para él.

-¿Entonces para quién? ¡Sé que estás enamorada! – Esas palabras flecharon a la muchacha –Te conozco tan bien: Esas sonrisas, ese brillo sin igual, ese tono dulce…Lo hacías conmigo-

-¡Cuando ni en el mapa me tenías!- le recordó –Pero crecí, te superé-

-¡Dime! Solo dime…

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- preguntó con voz quebrada… Sí, los sentimientos ya la estaban traicionando.

-¡Solo dime! – alzó la voz. –"Dime porque necesito saberlo, necesito saber si esas palabras tan hermosas y tan hirientes para mi eran para alguien más, si alguien más logró tener lo que yo tanto ansío…Dime para poder tener en claro que debo hacer…"- pensó.

Hinata se tapó la boca, había empezado a llorar. Oh santo destino… el cielo se puso de su favor y la tristeza de la joven empezó a reflejarse… El cielo se opacó de golpe.

-¿Quieres saber para quién iba dirigido todo aquello? Bien. Te lo diré. Esta libreta nació hace más de seis años. Había empezado a recolectar pensamientos y mensajes para darme ánimos para seguir mí día a día, era el motivo que me ayudaba a seguir. Cada que lo leía me subía los ánimos ya que muchos los había sacado de las propias palabras de gente que me estimaba. Pero poco a poco fueron reemplazadas por pensamientos míos… míos hacía un nuevo motor, algo que me daba ganas de estar viva y seguir día a día: Tú. Sí… tú Naruto. Desde que te conocí mi corazón te abrió un espacio tan grande que sin importar lo que hiciera no podía ser ocupado por nada ni nadie. Poco a poco me sorprendí pensando muchas cosas que eran buenas, buenas para transmitirlas… pero yo no soy del estilo de escribir cursilerías en un diario, así que decidí plasmar lo que sentía de otro modo. Me di cuenta que ese afecto tan grande que te tenía, solo lo podía plasmar en hoja y papel, haciéndose pasar por otro…para otros: Historias.

Es por ello que cada que pensaba en algo tan romántico o que me diera una idea para una historia lo apuntaba y no solo mis pensamientos, frases que oía de amigos y más con referente al amor. Canciones, poemas, muchas cosas más que me recordaban a ti y me recordaban lo mucho que te quería, todo me ayudaba a escribir. Sin embargo, después de tiempo lo dejé. Sabía que nunca te podría decir lo que sentía porque nunca me verías de otro modo. Decidí olvidarme de mi amor por ti, decidí dejarlo de lado y olvidé también la libreta. Logré superarlo. Después de años la volví a encontrar y decidí retomar mis ideas absurdas.

Si te das cuentas no tiene fecha, es porque todo ello lo escribí en desorden. Sabía que si una de las chicas lo tomase iba a pensar que era dirigido a ti o a algún chico en particular. Por eso utilice esa técnica. Y ya te dije, nada de lo que está en esa libreta en esta libreta es para Kiba-kun.- hizo una pequeña pausa -¡Lo lamento! ¿Está bien? ¡Lamento si te enojó que escribiera de ti! ¡Lamento si te causé problemas con Shion o si te confundí! ¡Lamento todo! Pero no me odies… Por favor…- pidió entre lágrimas mientras se soltaba la mano.

-Mientes… -dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Te he dicho toda la verdad- pidió.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes!

-No… ¡Enserio lamento mucho! – La joven se dispuso a salir huyendo del lugar, tenía que moverse rápido pero sus pies no pensaban colaborar, dio a penas unos pasos cuando volvió a sentir el agarre en su brazo y sintió como era atraída hacia el cuerpo del muchacho. De pronto sus labios fueron capturados por los de él. Era un sueño, eso tenía que ser. Esa cálida sensación, ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Lo había deseado hacía tanto. Pero no podía… Así no…no sabía ni lo que ocurría.

Se separaron por un corte brusco de la joven.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó un tanto agitada por lo que acaba de suceder. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Por favor! ¡No lamentes nada! Por qué problemas nunca me causaste…Yo soy el que ha malogrado todo- murmuró el chico, que no pudo evitar sentirse pésimo, había reaccionado sin pensar y había sido rechazado…Pero tenía que seguir intentando… Al menos lograría decirle lo que sentía, pero el sentimiento de tristeza crecía en su interior.

El cielo reflejó los sentimientos…las lágrimas de ambos quedaron opacas ante la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

-Dime…por favor dime que es mentira- pidió más tranquilo –Dime que no solo fui una inspiración para tus historias…Por favor dime que ese tal Kiba no me reemplazó en tu corazón ni en tu cabeza, dime por favor que no fui una absurda historia… dime que aún me esperas…que aún me quieres-

-¿Qué…?- la joven lo miraba extrañado, no podía entender lo que el rubio decía sin contar que seguía en el shock por aquel beso.

-Hinata… Al leer esas palabras yo me di cuenta de lo mucho que me alegraban, cuando leí lo último…un rayo cayó sobre mi felicidad. Solo el hecho de pensar que tú sentías algo por otro chico, solo pensar que ya no estarías a mi lado de esa forma…me destruyó. Quería pedirte explicaciones esa misma noche pero no tenía derecho. Lo medité y decidí terminar con una relación absurda. Yo hacía mucho que no veía a Shion de la misma manera. Ella es muy bella y todo, pero…no era la persona que yo amaba. Fui a buscarte y te vi con él. ¿Cómo querías que me alegrara? ¿Cómo podía pretender estar normal? Hoy mis pies me traicionaron y me trajeron ante ti… Y no pude más… Hina- con la última palabra su voz se partió, oía sus sollozos. Alzó la mirada cristalina. – Dime… dime que tengo una esperanza-

Ella se echó a llorar también.

-Nunca…- el joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero ella sonreía –Nunca deje de tenerlas yo.

El rostro del joven se suavizo.

-Naruto, yo no me ilusioné solo de ti… no fuiste una enamoramiento y ya. Yo te amé. No. Yo te amo. Y lo haré siempre. Fue por este mismo amor que yo tenía que apoyarte, tenía que verte feliz con la persona que habías elegido. Por eso te ayudé. Suena tonto…pero yo no podía querer a alguien que no fuera tú- la joven bajó la mirada.

Aquel sentimiento…aquella alegría que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no podía ser comparada con nada. La volvió a tomar de la mano y la jaló hacía sí mismo, y la sostuvo entre sus brazos por un buen rato.

-Perdóname Hina…Perdóname por todo.

-No… lo contrario. Gracias, gracias por quererme- ambos se separaron un poco para mirarse las caras, sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Niña boba…- murmuró antes de perderse en sus ojos y volver a besarse, pero esta vez aceptándolo de ambos.

**-•-**

-Entonces…ese escrito de la chica del diario…-

-Naruto-kun ¿sigues con eso?- preguntó un tanto divertida la chica.

-Nunca me respondiste- se defendió, a lo que su –ahora- enamorada, respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí Naruto-kun, el chico fue inspirado en ti, solo que lo escribí con claves para que no sospecharan-

-Lo que causó más sospechas- se burló

-Bueno, era eso o que te saquen en una y no me podía arriesgar –

-Ow que inteligente- dijo el oji azul abrazando a la joven.

-¿Ahora cómo les diremos a los demás?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo nuestro…

-¿Clandestinidad?

-Nada de eso, blanqueamos hoy.

-Vale… cómo digas señorita enamorada- sin más, el joven robó otro beso de la joven para luego empezar a caminar. -Vaya historia que se terminó por hacer por esa libretita-

-Sí, ya tengo mi historia de fin de curso-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, tenemos que escribir una historia de algo como de doce páginas para el final. Con Kiba intentábamos buscar una historia lo suficientemente buena, nos tocó romance por casualidad, por eso saque la libretita, para sacar ideas y allí surgió lo del diario de la mujer que esperaba y toda esa idea-

-¿Así que yo seguía siendo la estrella?

-El personaje basado en ti, no tengas tantos aires- se mofó -Igual, creo que está me gusta más- sonrió la morena.

-Sí, a mí también. Pero omite que el protagonista lloró-

-¿Por qué? A mí me gusta que se muestre ese lado sensible.

-No, tiene que ser fuerte.

-Sensible

-Fuerte

-Parece que se llevan de maravilla- ambos giraron y se toparon con la mirada pícara de sus amigos.

-Uy uy uy, aquí hay cosas que tienen que contarnos- rió Sakua.

-Pues… ¿La historia larga o la corta?- preguntó Hina con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Sus amigas se miraron: -¡Larga y con detalles!- pidieron. Y finalmente solo quedó aceptar.

**-•-**

Hinata sacó nota máxima por su historia del diario y el final de este. Kiba resultó ser todo un romántico y muy perspicaz, él conocía la historia de Hinata por ella misma y había visto a Naruto las dos veces que fue a visitar a su amiga, por lo que puso en marcha un plan (por si no lo sacan, el sujeto provocó los celos de Naruto hablándole a Hina). Sakura celebró que una vez en su vida una de sus historias haya dado en el blanco exacto y reclamó una bebida en nombre de disculpas por parte de todos (Lo que no le dieron). Los demás juraron no volver a leer nada para no originar conflictos (Juramento que no fue tomado enserio). Shion encontró a un nuevo amor en la playa (Amor de primavera). Hinata prometió contarles a sus amigas toda idea que tenga y tuvo que comprarse otra librea para empezar a escribir sus nuevas ideas, así como también reveló su sueño meses después: publicaría un libro llamado: Konoha Shippuden que narraría la historia de unos Ninjas y usaría a todos como personajes de este.  
Naruto no volvió a encerrarse en una habitación por más de tres semanas. Hinata y Naruto son una pareja feliz junto a sus amigos, no pueden pedir nada más.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que a alguien a menos le guste :P

Al menos yo me divertí mucho haciendo esta historia :)

Saludos~*


End file.
